


GLASS的彼端

by mandykei



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykei/pseuds/mandykei





	GLASS的彼端

(亮內)GLASS的彼端  
發文時間: 11/25 2012  
原名：ガラスの向こう

 

 

 

 

 

寂靜到像是靜止一樣的空間。

一道人影緩緩地走來然後停下，伸出手，在看似什麼都沒有的面前，他的掌心貼上了一片冰涼。

在這用玻璃築起的空間裡有著另一個他，他看著走過來的他，在他開口之前就輕輕地搖了搖頭。

 

還是讓你去吧。

……這樣真的好嗎？

拜託你了。

 

玻璃外的他嘆了口氣，在氣息揚起的朦朧散去後，他看見裡頭的他臉上帶著像是哭泣般的笑容。

他也勾起了無奈的弧度，又再次嘆了氣，在呵出的薄霧消去之前，轉身往外走去。

 

和平常沒什麼不同，在一起吃過飯以後，錦戶開著車送內回家。

只是在抵達內的住處時，錦戶什麼也沒說地就把車子開進了停車場，突然且和以往不太一樣的舉動讓內有點帶點訝異地望向專注看著前方的錦戶。

「亮ちゃん？」

「這種時候不是應該問我要不要上去坐坐嗎？」

「呃……亮ちゃん你要上來喝杯茶嗎？」

「既然你都這麼說了，那我就還是打擾一下吧。」

「明明就是你先說的欸……」

內嘀咕著，撇過頭看見錦戶偷偷揚起的嘴角後也忍不住跟著笑了起來。

停好車之後錦戶跟著內走到門口，內從口袋裡拿出鑰匙旋開了門率先進去，走上了玄關一個回頭，發現錦戶把門關上以後就站在那裡，內疑惑地偏了偏頭。

「亮ちゃん？」

對上了錦戶直直望過來的那雙深邃眼眸，內感覺到自己下意識地屏住了呼吸。

「那傢伙還是讓你來見我嗎？」

從錦戶口中說出的話語讓內愣在當場，但是很快地，在眨了眨眼以後，內的唇角緩緩地勾起了一抹苦澀的笑容。

「真不愧是亮ちゃん，還是注意到了啊……」

內重重地吐了口氣，看著錦戶皺起的眉間，然後朝他伸出了手。

「想見他嗎，亮ちゃん？」

錦戶望向了他視線前方的內，抬起手握住了眼前的手，接著內抬起另一手遮住了他的雙眼。

一切變得漆黑。

 

他獨自一個人坐著，時間的流逝在這個無聲的空間裡顯得緩慢。

感應到了有人靠近，他站了起來，看到另一個他朝他走了過來，淺淺地勾起嘴角正想開口時，在看見他身後跟著的那個人後，揚起的笑容瞬間凍結住，想要轉身就逃，但是卻因為另一個他和他之間意志的連結導致他動彈不得。

『亮ちゃん……』

錦戶看著眼前的內，雖然和站在自己身邊的內看起來根本沒有哪裡不一樣，但是錦戶就是可以感覺到他才是自己一直以來想要見到的那一個。

『為什麼……』

不敢對上錦戶直直望過來的視線，在玻璃裡的內把視線放在另一個自己身上。

「其實我們一直都知道的不是嗎……」另一個內看著裡頭的自己然後笑了，「如果是亮ちゃん的話，一定會注意到的吧？」裡頭的那個內斂下了眼。

錦戶往前了一步，伸出去的手掌貼上了冰涼的透明，「為什麼要躲起來？」

『因為連我都很討厭這樣的自己呢。』

內終於看向了錦戶，但是嘴角卻揚起了自嘲的弧度，『一直胡思亂想，而且滿腦子都是消極的想法，如果是這樣的我待在亮ちゃん身邊，一定會控制不住地一直在傷害你吧……』

聽完內的回答，錦戶愣了愣，然後嘆了口氣，又再往前了一步，將額頭靠著玻璃上，視線依舊一直放在感覺快要哭出來的內身上。

「相處的時間這麼久，什麼樣的你我沒有看過？拜託也對我多一點信心啊……」

和自己所想像的不一樣的錦戶的反應讓內忍不住地就皺起了臉，眼淚就這樣一滴一滴地從眼眶下滑落。

「內。」

「嗯？」

「會想見我嗎？」

「嗯。」內一邊哭著一邊用力地點著頭。

這次換成錦戶笑了。

貼在玻璃上的掌心握成了拳頭，用力一揮，原本隔在他們之間那片冰冷的障礙頓時破碎成了碎片，錦戶一個伸手，將原本待在裡頭的內摟進了自己的懷中。

內也抱住了錦戶，在模糊的視線當中，看見另一個自己帶著微笑，慢慢地消失不見。

 

 

 

 

 

作家的話：  
後記：

都是優馬害的啦(笑)  
起因真的是因為某天聽完優馬solo的ガラスの魔法後腦中一直揮之不去  
而且歌詞又整個不知為何讓我很有畫面很想寫  
所以就變成這樣了XD

希望這樣的形態不會讓大家有閱讀上的障礙^^”

 

然後是作者本人有點低潮的碎碎念  
如果不想看就可以跳過了XD


End file.
